


Quiet

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [11]
Category: Somi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Library Sex, Public Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Relationships: Ennik Somi Douma | Jeon Somi / Reader
Series: Paradise [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Quiet

Friday afternoons were the least busiest time of the week at University. Much of your time was unoccupied, and not wanting to deal with your noisy roommate you headed to the school's public library. Swiping your school id, the loud audible beep welcomed you in while you looked for the perfect place to sit.

It was a cold bitter afternoon, several tables were already filled with bodies and stacks of books everywhere. You looked around for familiar faces, scanning your eyes around ceiling high book shelves and occupied tables until finding two close classmates that gestured to join them.

"Hey," they both echoed, as you plopped your bag down on the table gently, finding your own pocket of spread out books and pens and notebooks. You had no real necessity to be here outside of finding time to waste since all your classes had finished for the day, but you were still needing to study something - or rather, someone.

"Hey," you responded. "You seen her yet?"

"Seen who?" said one of your classmates, ignorant to the situation.

"Nah, she hasn't shown up yet. She usually comes in late on Fridays though."

"Got it. Nothing to do but wait around until she does, " you said, lazily slumping back in the wooden chair.

"Who are you talking about?" your oblivious classmate asked, with a confused face as his curiosity peaked.

"Somi."

"Who's Somi?"

"New librarian. She only works on weekends," you said, swiveling your head around for any sight of her.

"You've been missing out. Always wearing those tight skirts, hair in a ponytail like she's trying to be super sexy. She's got the biggest tits you've ever seen."

"Sounds hot."

Right on cue a woman matching that very description entered the picture, carrying a large stack of books as she walked out over to the checkout desk and several pairs of eyes followed her every move.

"There she is."

The woman who was the talk of the afternoon walked behind the counter, placing each book into several neat piles, giving you and your thirsty classmates the full view of her. The curvy librarian was gorgeous - perfect face with a perfect body that she seemed proud of as she dressed in a tight low-cut blouse that showed off head-turning cleavage and her very voluptuous chest. Her light brown locks were pulled back in her usual ponytail, and to top it all off round glasses that matched the frame of her face, fitting into the typical librarian look quite well.

"What do you think?"

"I think I wanna fuck her."

"Get in line."

Now, you didn't spend every Friday afternoon just to ogle her, as much as that was a routine part of your schedule. There were rumors, several rumors about the librarian that your table was drooling over that Somi was a very... promiscuous woman, which was not that out of line given her youth and her well defined assets.

The librarian thing was a bit cliché, and while there were a few other librarians you saw during the week who were quite attractive, none of them matched the beauty and sex appeal of Somi. She was something else.

  
Somi drove everyone in the building crazy just by breathing. Her presence was deadly, she kept her hair tied up like it contained her every secret. Those deadly tight skirts showed off her dangerous curves and gave a perfect look at every inch of those long luscious legs that seemed to never end, her body absolutely oozed with sex. You wanted to have her - you needed her, and nothing would get in your way.

"You think she can take all three of us?" your previously clueless classmate asked.

"At the same time?"

"Yeah, at the same time. Fill each one of her holes."

"Don't you two losers have studying to do?" you asked, annoyed with the sudden depravity

of the conversation.

"We've been studying all day, cut us some slack. Don't you have studying to do?"

"No, I'm done with classes for the day. The only thing I need to study is that hot piece of ass behind the counter."

You studied Somi like a hawk, watching her every movement. You studied every subtle motion as she reshelved books, the tight skirt draped around her waist doing justice to her wonderful backside. You felt your cock twitching as she bent down to place books down on the lower shelves, giving the whole library just a hint of what they all wanted.

Without a word you stood up and left the group, leaving your belongings as you approached your unsuspecting prey with hunger in your eyes.

"Excuse me, Miss...Somi" you said, feigning ignorance as you scanned the nametag attached to her shirt, which in reality was just a poor excuse to get a glimpse of her big luscious tits up close.

"What can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a book for one of my classes. I don't quite remember the name."

"I can direct you to our computer systems, we have a list of required reading material from each professor that you can look through and see if anything looks familiar?"

"I'm really not good with computers, Miss Somi. Do you... have a section where all the most popular books are located?"

"Yes we do, right this way."

You walked behind her, watching every step carefully and her hips swaying as she lead you to the specified section. You had no intention to acquire a book, putting on your best act as you pretended to find what you were looking for.

"Oh here it is, right here," you said, after scanning several titles, grabbing a book with such randomness that you might as well have chosen it in the dark.

"Thank you, Miss Somi."

"You're very welcome, let me know if you know anything else from me."

"Oh, I _will_ ," you said, smirking as you walked away from the hot librarian and towards the checkout counter, planting the seeds of your master plan. 

It was easy to see how rumors started with a woman like Somi. There was more to your conversation than Somi just doing her job. Something a little flirtatious with how she talked, and while you didn't know her you wanted to. In an intimate way. You felt seduced by her already, as if she had just undressed you with her eyes.

With a plan carefully in place, you returned the next night, much later. Saturday nights at the library were like a graveyard. You counted the amount of people you saw as you walked in on one hand. Perfect.

You hid in between tall shelves, trying to subtly find your target as you skimmed the labels of nearby books. Out of the corner of your eye you saw her, wearing an even tighter top and an even shorter skirt. You tried to control yourself as you watched between the shelves as she placed books up on a tall shelf, stretching up to reach as her breasts bounced with every book placed.

You kept an eye on her, but also kept your distance, listening for the squeaking of her book cart that gave away her location within earshot. As you walked alongside the wide seemingly never ending rows of shelves you marveled at their construction, realizing just how strong and sturdy they looked, and wondering if anyone was lucky enough to bend Somi over one.

Somi had finished shelving the last of her books, and you put your plan in action and made a beeline for her section, rounding the corner as you approached her.

Your sudden appearance startled the young girl who had spent the better part of an hour surrounded by books and silence.

"Hello sir," she said, greeting you with a bright smile and sparkling eyes that you tried to keep focus on, and kept your pants in check as you tried to not let them wander around to the more generous parts of her body.

"Hello, Somi. It seems I require your assistance again."

"Of course, what can I help you with?"

"I'm looking for a book," you said, stating the obvious and trying to conceal your true intentions.

Somi adjusted her glasses, eager and waiting for a response. You tried to keep a neutral face, holding back a smirk as you responded. "Don't worry, I know the name this time. It's called classic sex positions, I think there's a number after it, twenty-five, fifty? That seems like more than plenty, but if you could help me find it, that would be greatly appreciated."

You waited for Somi's reaction, keeping your best poker face on as you watched the paleness on her face become a light red tint in embarrassment.

"Yes, I-I can help with that, it'll uh, be upstairs. That's where our adult material is kept. "

"Perfect," you said, no longer able to keep up the facade on your end as a devilish grin formed on your lips.

"Please follow me."

You did so with glee, walking up the spiral staircase with your eyes nonchalantly trained on her ass the whole time. When you arrived, you noticed the non discrete area labeled erotic and the dust collected on most of the shelves, giving the assumption that this area was not visited often, if ever.

Somi was nothing but professional as her fingers ran over the spine of each book, each title more and more ridiculous as the next one. "It has to be here somewhere."

"Got it," she said, snatching it up and presenting a black book to you with both hands. "Is this it? It was twenty five. "

You flipped through it rather indiscreetly, making a show of the ridiculous positions and crude pictures. "Yes. This will do just fine."

"Is there anything else-"

"Which one position is your favorite, Somi?"

"I'm sorry? Which what?"

"Which position do you like the most?" you said, the smirk on your lips no longer hidden.

"I uh, I don't-"

"You don't have to answer, I was just-"

"No, I don't mind. The truth is...I'm a rather vanilla girl. I don't really care as long as I'm on my back or bent over..."

"Are you saying you don't prefer-" you flipped through a couple of pages, equipped to find something with the most ridiculous name. "The Rocking Stallion?"

Somi laughed out loud. "No, I can't say I do. Now what about you?" she said, taking a few steps forward.

"What about me?"

"I told you mine. What's your favorite position? Be specific. "

You were surprised by Somi's sudden forwardness, but welcomed it as you hesitated before answering.

"I love to see a woman bent over for me. Seeing how wet she is, seeing her ass, seeing how much she wants me."

"So you're an ass man?"

"Not necessarily. Ass...thighs...tits, I love them all."

Somi grew closer with every breath she drew, until you could almost feel her skin touching your own.

"Do you like it when a woman moans for you?"

"I love it."

Her body even grew closer until you felt your back pressed against one of the many bookshelves, inadvertently knocking one of the books off the shelves.

"Let me get that for you," Somi said, bending down deep, her skirt hiked up enough that you saw a glimpse of the black thong underneath, releasing a deep breath you were holding.

Somi stood up and shelved the book back in its place, her supple chest brushing up against your own enough to feel the heat of her body.

"What's your favorite part of me?"

You took in another breath, feeling your lip beginning to quiver at the act of seduction you were being hit with.

"Come on, don't be shy. I love learning about the students here. Just don't say something lame like my eyes."

"I love your tits, Somi."

Somi's full juicy lips formed into a pretty smile. "Everybody does. Do you know how many times I catch people staring at my tits?"

"No, I don't. "

"All the time. Whenever it comes to ask me something about where a book is, or where this section is. They stare at my tits, even if I know they're trying not to. But I don't mind, and I certainly can't blame them. Go on, take a peek. I know you were dying to see yesterday."

Your neck was hurting from trying to not crane your neck downwards, but you stopped as your eyes moved down and focused on the delicious large breasts of Somi, inches away and in your view, they looked magnificent.

"What do you think?"

"They're amazing."

"They are, and they're _real_." Somi said, demonstrating by cupping her breasts and letting go, causing them to bounce perfectly. 

"No doubt you've heard the rumors about me. That's why you came here right? I don't think you actually need any of the books you've asked me to find, and I know these books aren't the only thing you're checking out."

"I guess you've figured me out, Miss Somi."

"I am rather flattered that you went through all this trouble just to get in my pants. Does the idea of banging a librarian as hot as me get you off?"

"It does."

"I bet it does. Now...all these pesky rumors. People come up with crazy ideas. People say that I'm a slut, that I'll sleep with anybody who so much at looks at me. Pretty ridiculous right?" Somi asked, looking straight into your eyes with such a deep level of seduction that you didn't know to respond.

"These rumors..." 

Somi's voice grew into a whisper as she angled her head, talking at a volume just soft enough for you to hear, not that anyone else was around.

"...are hardly rumors. Because I _am_ a slut, and I do love to sleep with anyone. I know my body is amazing, and I want everyone to see it. That's why I dress more daring, because I love to show it off, even if I get the staff telling me to cover up. Nobody else wants to work on weekends, so there's not much they can do about it." 

You nearly choked. Somi's voluptuous body made contact with yours, her breasts pressed against your chest, driving you crazy with lust. She looked into your eyes, waiting for any response, but you were more than speechless at the moment.

"So if you want...to bend me over, if you want to see my pretty ass...and if you want to stuff your cock in me and watch me be a pretty little slut for you...well all you have to do is ask." 

You found the will to gather your thoughts, despite everything going more than according to plan, you couldn't help but hesitate as you picked your next words.

"I'm dying to fuck you Somi. But my dorm is occupied, my roommates are- "

"Dorm? Who said anything about a dorm?" Somi interrupted. "You can fuck me right _here_." 

You'd never heard a better set of words. "Here? In the library?"

"Of course here. Nobody comes here on a Saturday night. Besides, the risk of getting caught is part of the fun right?"

"I-you're right, but, I could get in trouble if someone sees us."

"We both could. But they won't find us. I'm the only librarian tonight, and people here this late are rather self-sufficient. I know all the spots hidden out of view, and nobody ever comes up here. Especially not the erotic section, not when porn exists. It'll be our...little secret."

"Sounds like you've done this before."

"Oh you have no idea. So, what do you say? Wanna live out a fantasy and fuck a hot slutty librarian?"

"God, yes."

"Good, because it seems like you're ready to start already," she teased, as her eyes were drawn down at the bulge in your pants that you hadn't even realized had formed. You had been blindsided by Somi's lewd words and seduction that had peaked your arousal, and there was no holding back now.

"Shit, I'm sor-"

"Sorry? There's no need to be sorry. This is what I'm here for."

Somi gave out another cute smile again as her voluptuous body pressed tighter, pressing you against the row of books as her hands wrapped around the nape of your neck. Everything happened so fast that you were in awe as you felt the softness of Somi's plump lips as they smashed against your own and her sweet taste entered your mouth.

Her tongue followed and brushed up against your own, and if that wasn't enough the abrupt feel of Somi cupping your cock sent you overboard with sensations as your tongues explored each others mouths. In return you reached forward and cupped Somi's breasts, giving them a gentle squeeze through her clothes, feeling just how large and desirable they were in your hands.

Just as you were getting used to taste of Somi she pulled away, leaving you with an insatiable desire for more as she bit her lip as she dropped to her knees on the library's colorful carpet.

"Can I suck your cock?" Somi asked, not that she ever needed to as her sexy lust-filled voice deepened your arousal. You gave a simple nod of your head as she eagerly fiddled with your pants, pulling them down along with your boxers down to your ankles. Somi's pretty eyes widened as she exposed your stiff cock to to the liberating air, her sparkling eyes lit up and she licked her lips in approval.

Her eyes stayed glued to your cock like a moth to a flame as she wrapped her fingers around it, gently sliding up as she caressed your shaft.

"You're really hard, like really hard. Do I turn you on that much?" Somi giggled, like it was no fault of her own. As she twisted her delicate hand around your shaft, softly pumping you up and down you leaked on her fingers already.

"Guess that answers that," she smirked.

You felt her fingers tightening as they traveled the length of your cock, applying the most delicate of friction as she stroked you, smiling as your cock continued to leak over her slender fingers.

"Do you know how many times I've done this? How many times I've gotten on my knees in this very library, ready to give some guy I barely know a blowjob?"

"No idea."

"I don't either, because I've lost count. But I can tell you I've done it many times, so I'd like to think I can give a blowjob that will rock your world, but you'll have to be the judge of that."

Somi smiled innocently, beaming with confidence as you felt her tongue meeting your shaft, cleaning up each drop of precum that she had caused to escape already. Her hot breath on your cock felt incredible already, you moaned as she swirled around your sensitive head and made full use of her wet warm tongue as she gave several long swipes down the entirety of your length, sending shocks of deep pleasure throughout your body.

"Now...how do you want me to suck your cock? Nice and slow? Or wet and messy?"

You weighed your options. Usually you liked things slow, a nice build up really set the stage for what was next. But as the sultry voice of Somi wandered into your ears, you had no patience for build up, you wanted things as messy as possible.

"I want the messiest blowjob you can give me." 

Her eyes lit up, as if she wanted the same, and before she could say another word you felt soft lips wrapping around your tip, causing a gasp from your lips as she brought you into the satisfying warmth of her mouth.

Too preoccupied to shush you Somi did not waste time, those delicious lips felt heavenly on your cock as she sucked your tip softly and kept that gaze glued on yours. Her lips pushed forward, slickening up your shaft with every inch and without warning you felt the back of her throat, groaning at the sharp striking pleasure.

"Holy _fuck_ ,Somi," you moaned, and she hummed as she enjoyed every second of your cock in her wet mouth. Her head bobbed at a rapid pace as you felt those sexy soft lips inhaling your cock, slurping away and drenching your cock in her warm saliva, spiking your body with insane pleasure. 

If you were supposed to judge Somi's blowjob skills, she would get a gold fucking medal when it came to sucking your dick. She deepthroated you with relative ease, her pouty lips made you feel extra amazing as they worked your cock, moving from base to tip as she gave loud messy slurps, gagging occasionally and throwing away all pretense of trying to stay quiet.

The pleasure forced your eyes closed. It felt too good that you felt powerless as you savored the sloppy blowjob that Somi was delivering. Her wet lips moved faster and faster as they met the base of your cock, resting against your base before for a mere moment before retreating

Somi looked so damn pretty as she bobbed her head up and down, her innocent looking features contrasting with the fact that was she giving the messiest, loudest blowjob you've ever had the pleasure that you felt overwhelmed by it all.

You ran one of your hands through her hair, resting it there to help guide her, not that she really needed it as she sucked you off expertly. You fought the urge in your core that demanded you give in to the satisfaction Somi was bringing, the woman so gifted at sucking your cock that she could have made you cum in ten seconds if she really wanted to. But you weren't ready, you needed to explore her body and weren't going to stop until you did so.

Somi released your cock with a loud sensual pop, stroking your messy hard shaft with vigor and strength, and you were thankful for the much needed break even if it meant the loss of her warm mouth.

"You can fuck my face if you want," Somi said, as innocently as if she were talking about some mundane subject as her lips curled into another smirk. She was full of surprises it seemed, and you would not take the invitation lightly.

"I don't mind if you're rough, I can take it," she said, removing her glasses, which took away a bit from the librarian outfit but made her look that much more sexier.

  
Her smirk turned into a mischievous grin as her mouth opened for you, granting you an opportunity that didn't come too often. You plunged your cock all the way inside her mouth as her lips tightened around it, hitting the back of her throat on the first try. You placed a hand on each side of her head, looking down at those big beautiful eyes with an absolute desire to ruin her.

The first thrust inside Somi's warm wet mouth felt absolutely wonderful, as did the second and third. Your pace quickened with every rock of your hips, earning your first set of gags as you began to fuck Somi's needy mouth, groaning every time you felt her wet lips meet the end of your hungry cock.

"This is going to get messy," you said, as you retreated your cock for just a moment, giving a short breather.

Somi took your thinly veiled excuse to remove her top in stride and happily obliged, removing her tight red top and exposing her fantastic clothed breasts in a black lace bra that could hardly be contained.

"I love messy."

You stared at her big tits for several seconds, wanting to devour her deep cleavage before slapping your cock on her soft puckered lips and pushing forward to enter her mouth again. You grabbed the back of her head a little more forcibly this time, and in one fluid movement shoved your cock down her throat again.

The look in Somi's lust filled eyes was nothing but encouraging as you pulled her head down onto every inch of your cock, matching the timing as you resumed fucking her mouth, thrusting harsher and faster as you stared into those beautiful eyes that began welling up with tears.

It didn't take long for drool to spill out of Somi's mouth as you rocked your hips, pistoning your cock into her and forcing every bit down her throat. It was rough, and certainly messy, but not once did Somi show any bit of discomfort, instead smiling with her eyes at how forceful you were with her, as if she loved to be used.

The more you filled Somi's pretty mouth, the more she gagged, her watery eyes showing how much she loved this as she held onto your thighs and braced herself as she became a beautiful ruined mess.

With every harsh thrust Somi felt a pool forming in between her thighs as you used her, she was getting of on this just as much as you were. The gagging sounds coming out of her mouth grew louder, the lipstick around her mouth now became smeared against her lips and the head of your slickened cock that continued driving in and out of her messy mouth without a hint of care, dripping more saliva onto her chin and down into her delicious cleavage.

As much as you loved Somi on her knees, choking on your cock in the middle of the library's adult section you were both starting to tire out. You held Somi all the way down, looking at her watery eyes, her messy face, and smeared lips as every second felt like forever, looking down and waiting for some signal for you to stop, but Somi took it all like a champ.

When you finally loosened your hold of Somi, you collapsed against the nearest bookshelf, both of you gasping for air.

"You okay? Too rough?"

Somi simply shook her head and smiled. "Not at all, I loved it. Nothing I couldn't handle."

You felt soft hands wrapping around your dick again, as you looked down you saw Somi gently jerking you off again. "Let's see if I can handle this. It's big. Want to fuck me now?"

"I'd love to...but what I really want is to see those big fucking tits."

"I'd love for you to see them, but let's go somewhere more private first. One of those more... hidden spots I told you about."

Somi stood upright and offered her hand, which you accepted as you stepped out of your pants and underwear, leaving a small pile of your combined clothes behind. She led you further into the depths of the upper floor, taking you into a section that was a little bit darker, a little bit quieter, but also a little cozier. Tall brown shelves formed an L-shape, and you noticed the table centered in the area which Somi pulled a short chain on a lamp to illuminate the area slightly.

Somi ran a finger through one of the shelves, demonstrating the dust that collected on her fingertip before rubbing it off on her dark skirt.

"Since I've worked here I haven't seen a single person in this area. Not even once. This is our reference area, but most of these books are decades old and useless. I'd even bet that these books are older than the two of us, so I don't think we'll have anyone bothering us here. "

You exchanged smiles as Somi pulled out a wooden chair and gently pushed you back onto it, running her small delicate hand over the surface of the table that she seemed more than familiar with.

"And as you can see, this table will be useful later. That is if you want to use it." Somi grinned and climbed onto your naked lap. "Now,where were we?" 

"You were about to show me your tits."

"Right." Even clothed in a bra, you could tell just how well endowed Somi was, her bra working hard to support her huge tits and you were grateful she wasn't going to wait long to reveal them.

As Somi reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, you wondered for a second how many men she has done this for, but those thoughts were quickly erased by the reveal of her chest as she tossed her bra away and exposed her large and round breasts. The beautiful paleness of her naked upper torso highlighted by the dim lamp. Somi's bare breasts were absolutely perfect and mouthwatering.

You didn't let Somi get another word in before you dove in, cupping her tits and giving a firm squeeze, floored by just how huge and soft they felt in your hands.

"Fuck, these are the best tits I've ever seen."

You couldn't take her eyes off her chest for a second as you felt the warmth and softness of them, fondling, squeezing, and doing everything you can to get as much of them into your hands as possible, feeling her stiff pink nipples brushing up against your palms as her arousal level mirrored your own.

Their warmth and weight and softness drove you insane, you still couldn't believe just how goddamn big they felt as you continued groping Somi's delicious tits, caressing them with your hands as she leaned back to grant better access to her chest, while you never had your fill of playing with her luscious tits.

As you partook in the scrumptious chest of Somi, you forget that you are even in a library as you feasted on her tits, bringing your mouth to one of her pink nipples and swirling it around before capturing in between your lips, sucking and slurping on it just as loud as she had your cock to earn a soft needy moan from the librarian.

"Careful...they're sensitive.." Somi cautioned, but you cared little for her words as your lips were too preoccupied on tasting her large mounds, messily slurping and nibbling and downright devouring them, encouraged by the whiny moans of Somi being pleasured.

You could do this until your lips were numb, and even then you were sure you wouldn't be able to stop. You switched nipples every so often, both of her hard nubs coated in your saliva as you worked them into your mouth, doing every single thing to stimulate her swollen breasts - licking, sucking, pinching and even the occasional biting.

You took one more taste of Somi's tits, her moans growing louder as you gave each breast one long slurp and prepared yourself for what was next. 

"Looks like...you're ready to fuck me," Somi said, feeling the stiffness of your cock that never seemed to die down.

"But before you do, I bet you would love to fuck these big tits huh?"

You were too tired to give an answer, but Somi didn't need it. She knew your response already as she knelt on the carpet again.

"Thought so."

It took a while to process the sentence that just escaped out of Somi's mouth. With her knees on the carpet and a smile on that gorgeous messy face, she leaned forward, cupping her own breasts and wrapped them around your cock, smothering your shaft in the warmth and pillowy softness of her bountiful cleavage.

You groaned as you felt her tits around every bit of your cock. Somi let out cute innocent giggles as she pleased your cock with her big tits, causing grunts and groans at the sensation of her tits wrapped around your needy shaft. She supplied adequate saliva, spitting in between her cleavage constantly to provide generous lubrication that ensured your cock moved smoothly and freely in between those delicious large mounds.

Her ample full breasts felt like heaven as they slid up and down your cock, she pressed her hands around her chest and squeezed tighter, feeling your sensitive shaft throbbing and twitching more as if she were daring you to cum, sensing the climax that had been building up for the last several minutes.

"Do you love this? Do you love fucking my big tits?"

"More than anything in the world, Somi."

In between deep breaths you moaned Somi's name as she quickened the pace, trying to lick the tip of your leaking cock every time it reappeared from her deep cleavage, each time she succeeded causing electrifying pleasure.

"Somi...fuck, you're gonna make me cum if you keep doing that."

"Then I'll keep doing this," she smirked. "Cum if you need to, but you better stay hard. I'm not done with you yet."

Somi kept your cock tightly contained in her slippery cleavage, staring at the need in your eyes and the uncontrollable yearn for her tits as she sped the tempo up, fueling your demand for release.

With each pump in between her soft breasts, you found it harder to breathe and the aching in the pit of your stomach grew and tensed up your body. Somi took you to your limits, and soon after she brought you past them as you reached an early climax. 

Somi grinned wide as you came with a loud greedy groan, your aching cock throbbed as thick spurts exploded out of your tip and filled her cleavage with hot sticky semen, finding her collarbone as a target to paint while the rest of your huge load landed on the top of her delicious breasts 

She kept the friction going and didn't stop grinding her chest until she milked every drop out of you until you had nothing left in the tank to give her. Somi's lips smiled proudly, admiring the mess you left on her chest and leaned back to give you a view of her cum stained chest as she released you from the confines of her sticky cleavage.

"God, it's so fucking thick, and sticky. Did you like bursting all over these huge tits?"

"Y-es, I loved it."

Somi ran a finger in between the load deposited in her cleavage, collecting a bit to sample as she brought it to her lips and sucked it clean with a lewd slurp.

"Yummy," Somi said, as she used her hands in circular motions to rub your stickiness into her chest, letting a devilish grin form on those plump lips.

"Let me clean you up."

She sucked and cleaned every inch of your sensitive cock, and the return of her hot breath against your tip brought your erection back to life.

"Good, you're still hard. Because I have an appetite for a pounding."

"Whenever you're ready...I'd be more than happy to demonstrate my favorite position."

"I'm ready right fucking now," you said as you stood up from your chair and helped Somi up to her knees.

"Prove it then. _Fuck me_."

Somi spun around until she was no longer facing you, placing both of her hands flat on top of the dark wooden desk as she bent her body over it. She grabbed the hem of her tight skirt and hiked it up around her waist, enough to show you her plump ass and the thong that might as well have been see-through with how little it covered up.

As you pushed Somi's thin thong to the side and revealed her delicious looking pink pussy, you squeezed the warm flesh of her ass and delivered a hard smack to each of her cheeks. 

Somi gasped as you delivered a few more slaps to her perfect plump ass, looking between her full thighs at the pink pussy lips that looked divine and drenched with an abundance of slick already.

"Don't keep me waiting. Put that inside me now," she said, her pussy aching with need. You loved to normally tease a woman before you entered her, and you wanted to do the same to Somi but you both had no patience. You needed her now.

Somi looked over her shoulder as you prepared your cock, lining it up with her pretty pussy and placing it between the slippery lips of her entrance, feeling the heat of her core surrounding your cock already.

You entered Somi slowly without any hesitation as you both gave out hungry moans, feeling the tight silky wetness of her pussy that wrapped around your cock as you slid the first few inches inside her. As you settled into the sensations around your shaft as you pushed in deeper, feeling the incredible tightness of her wet pussy as you began stretching her slippery walls out as you filled her with more of your dick. 

"Fuck, you're so big. Keep going," Somi moaned.

The movement of your hips began, the pace slow and steady as you thrusted into Somi's tight pussy, feeling her getting used to your size as she moaned along with your motions. You grabbed onto Somi's delicious body by her hips, squeezing them with a firm grip as you found a rhythm, moving in and out at a pace that was not satisfactory for her. 

" _Harder_ ," she demanded. "Fuck me like you fucked my face. I know you can do better than this." 

You upped the pace immediately and gave Somi the satisfaction she desperately craved. Your hips smacked against her ass as you pistoned into her tight dripping pussy with ease, her juices slickening up your shaft generously and moaning into the night. 

"We're still in a library, Somi," you remarked, and even though the likelihood of being caught was low, you still reached forward and placed a hand over her mouth in attempting to silence her loud moans.

The tight seal on Somi's mouth did not last, as she used the opportunity to suck on your fingers, silencing herself as she lewdly slurped on your fingers. Her wet lips on your fingertips persisted as you pounded into her tight cunt, increasing your pace as you fucked her from behind as deep as you could go, filling her with every last inch of your shaft. 

You withdrew your fingers from her lips, feeling the saliva coated on them as you used the same hand and grabbed onto Somi's ponytail and formed a tight fist around it, pulling back and causing her head to jerk back. You felt her walls clenching tighter in response, and with a handful of her hair you absolutely drilled Somi, fucking her with deep long strokes as she let her satisfaction known by releasing loud and drawn-out lustful moans. 

"Fuck, you're _deep_ , oh my god fuck me, don't fucking stop!" 

You put in more power into your hips as you wrecked Somi from behind, slamming into her tight hole with the harshest thrusts you could summon. The wet sounds of her pussy and slapping sounds as your body smacked against her ass filled your ears and motivated you to keep the harsh pace, increasing Somi's seductive moans as she lost herself in pleasure. 

"You really know how to use that fucking cock don't you? God, you're stretching me so wide, I fucking love it," she said, eyes rolling in the back of her head as she was stuffed with cock to the very hilt.

"I can tell by how wet you are. You always like it this rough?"

"Yes. If I can still walk the next day then it wasn't hard enough. Now keep fucking me, use me like the little slut I am." 

"With pleasure."

It wasn't often that you involved yourself with anyone as unique as Somi. She knew what she wanted, and that was a turn-on in itself. And as you felt the hot pink flesh wrapping around your member, you hoped that this wasn't a one time thing. There were many things you wanted to do to her, and hell you'd even check out that goofy book to help out.

Somi's cries of pleasure were intoxicating, and you wanted to hear them as long as you could. You grabbed her breasts from behind and felt her pussy pulsating around you, her tight walls wettening your cock as you pounded into her without a care in the world, knowing that she was close to climax. 

You increased your speed even more, playing with her wonderful full breasts and pinching her hard nipples, teasing her into an approaching orgasm that sent her scrambling for anything to grab onto, desperately finding the edge of the table to find an outlet. 

"Ah, fuck, I'm cumming!" 

Her climax was loud as it was messy, you felt her walls squeezing your cock hard, dripping around your shaft as her body shook violently. It took everything you had to keep yourself deep inside her, fucking her through her wild and intense orgasm which was sending you on the road to your own climax.

"Fuck, Somi, you're going to make me cum too. Where do you want it?"

"Anywhere you'd like. You can fill me up, or you can paint my face. It's your choice."

You smirked at such wonderful invitation "I'd love to cum all over that pretty face. Nothing would make me happier than to see you covered in such a big thick load." 

"Then come make a mess all over me." 

With one more firm squeeze you let go of Somi's tits, returning your hands to the full wide hips of her body as you gave her everything you had left, fucking her from behind with every last bit of energy and strength, savoring the unforgettable tightness and warmth of her pussy as you grew closer and closer to the edge.

As you pulled out, Somi knew what to do and dropped to her knees one last time, smiling as she awaited what you have in store for her. You took your cock in your hand, slicked with her juices, aiming your cock at the beautiful librarian's face as your climax neared. 

"Shoot that fucking load all over my face."

She couldn't wait for you to burst all over her gorgeous face, and neither could you, slowly stroking over her face as she looked up eagerly in anticipation.

Those few final pumps brought you to release and Somi was more than happy to receive your load as you unloaded all over her stunningly beautiful face. Your breath weakened and you let out loud moans as you shot the first few thick spurts onto her forehead, nose, and cheeks, long lines of cum catching in her hair and earning lustful moans as she smiled deeply as she felt the sticky warmth coating her gorgeous face.

You saved the last bit of built up seed and aimed for those beautiful soft lips, painting them white as the final spurts of your load coated them, thick streams clinging everywhere to Somi's face into a beautiful sticky mess. 

You looked down at the proud mess you left on Somi's beautiful face and she looked up with satisfaction, unable to stop smiling as she gushed in between her thighs. Your hot load clung to her face, the weight of it arousing her to an all time high, and she cleaned your cock once again with sticky white lips sucking the sensitive tip of your cock. Your freshly deposited load began to slowly drip down her cum-stained face, and as you caught you breath you've never seen such a beautiful sight. 

Somi giggled as she finished polishing your cock, releasing it with a loud pop that signaled an end to the night's festivities, not that you were really in a position to go again.

"Now that's a load..."

Somi cleaned up what she could with her fingers, feeling it trickle down into her cleavage as the two of you collectively caught your breath.

"How does it feel... to fuck a librarian?" Somi said, in between deep breaths. 

"Amazing. You're incredible, Somi. I'd love to do this again," you said, hypnotized by her heaving breasts.

"You know where to find me. I don't work on weekdays, but I live on campus so I don't mind coming in for a little one on one assistance. Or maybe you'd prefer the bedroom? I don't have a roommate."

"Either sounds perfect."

"Then I'll see you soon. It's almost closing time and I need to clean up this mess you left all over me. " She let an adorable giggle once more as she began to dress and sent you on your way. "Good night, I hope to see you again."

"Good night, Somi. Thank you for your assistance. "


End file.
